Bonita
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Nunca le había dicho nada parecido, quizá cosas pervertidas mientras lo hacían, pero nada más allá... Hundió la cara en su pecho, emocionada. -Te quiero.


_**Bonita**_

**Bueno, esto es un one-shot que escribí justo después de terminar de leer **_**A tres metros sobre el cielo**_**. Madre mía, solo te digo, Kozue, que he llorado hasta yo que no suelo llorar… Pero no dejes de leerlo, es muy bonito. Y a quien no lo haya leído os lo recomiendo, aunque hayáis visto la peli.**

**En fin, esta es una pequeñita historia de Fudo y Haruna. Jejeje, es que estuve reflexionando y claro, después de la llorera necesitaba que alguien fuera ¿feliz? o medio feliz u.u les ha tocado a estos dos, ¿vale? El caso es que leí que sonaba la canción Beautiful (en el libro, por cierto, ¡la canción de los protagonistas es esa, Kozu-chan! Ö) y entonces se me ocurrió traducirla en voz alta, que es: bonita. Y… me imaginé a alguien duro, como el protagonista del libro (o sea, Fudo por excelencia), diciendo eso, y a partir de ahí toda la maldita historia. Formas raras de inspirarse, fíjate.**

**Y ahora, leed…**

Haruna esperaba, junto a Fudo, a que llegara el tren. Estática. No decía nada. En toda su relación de dos meses, él nunca había dicho nada emotivo, nada que cualquier novio normal le dijera a su novia, nada… nada bonito. Tampoco podía decirse que fuera grosero, no, con ella, al menos, no lo era. De eso no podía quejarse Haruna: de la boca de su novio podían salir cosas inmundas, insultos que probablemente jamás iba a escuchar de otras personas, pero nunca, nunca la había tratado mal, siempre le demostró que la quería, a su manera, pero lo demostró. La había defendido, quizás excesivamente en alguna que otra ocasión, pero cuando ella quiso, había parado de tomarse venganza, para abrazarla de la cintura y llevarla a su casa, bajo la mirada de reproche del padre de ella.

El castaño cerró los ojos al escuchar el ruido del tren acercarse, rechinando sobre las viejas vías de metal oxidado. Ese ruido era lo que oiría, también, mientras se alejaba, quizás por un tiempo, quizás para siempre. Había estado pensando en ello toda la noche, dándole vueltas a sus preocupaciones, mientras miraba los rayos de la luna caer sobre el rostro dormido de Haruna. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella sin él…? ¿Y de él sin ella? Porque para qué engañarse, cuando la verdad está tan clara, tan cerca que casi se puede tocar, entonces es mejor aceptarla. Y la verdad… era que no habría un despertar feliz en el resto de sus días sin ella, ningún otro buenos días adormilado iba a sacarle una oculta sonrisa de sus fruncidos labios. Nadie iba a hacerle sentir lo que sentía por ella, y menos no dejarle conciliar el sueño pensando qué sería de él si todo acabara así…

Las razones por las que Fudo se marchaba, apenas se las había explicado a su novia, tampoco quería involucrarla demasiado, y no es que fuera de lo que le gustaría hablar su última noche con ella. Bueno, no hablaban mucho normalmente, pero cuando lo hacían, Fudo intentaba ser mínimamente amable.

Ya había llegado el tren. Fudo maldijo, y Haruna suspiró, con las lágrimas a punto de caer. El chico iba a subir al vagón, arrastrando sus maletas, cuando se dio la vuelta, mirando cómo su novia lloraba por su marcha. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo como si fuera a besarla, pero solo quería estar cerca de ella una última vez más.

-Bonita –susurró, de repente. Haruna estalló en sollozos, nunca le había dicho nada parecido, quizá cosas pervertidas mientras lo hacían, pero nada más allá de lo carnal. Se emocionó, y hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Akio…

-Deja que termine –le pidió él, con una voz dulce que ningún otro ser humano había llegado ni llegaría jamás a conocer- Te quiero, Haruna. Eres la única mujer a la que he querido, y no dejaré de hacerlo, por muy lejos que esté, porque tú eres lo único que me importa. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando no estés, no sé… solo sé que voy a echarte mucho de menos. Eres maravillosa, tengo tanta suerte de estar contigo… y sin embargo, nunca te lo había dicho. Bueno, ¿te parece si es ahora? –la bocina del tren sonó, y Akio se apartó un momento de su novia, yendo hasta la cabina y profiriendo gritos e insultos de esos que asustaban. El conductor había sido convencido de que podía esperar cinco minutos más- Bien, ¿por dónde…? Ah. Mira, antes yo no tenía ninguna razón para vivir, me mantenía vivo de puro vicio, ya sabes cómo era mi vida.

-Lo sé, Akio…

-Pero desde que llegaste tú todo es distinto. Hago las cosas pensando en ti, tomo decisiones teniéndote siempre presente.

-¿También me has tenido en cuenta cuando has decidido marcharte? –consiguió susurrar Haruna, conteniendo un sollozo.

-Sí… -el castaño le acarició la mejilla- Tranquila. Yo nunca te olvidaré.

-Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero.

Fudo subió al vagón de su destino, que echó a andar justo cuando Otonashi rompía a llorar desconsolada. Al menos, le quedaría el recuerdo de saber que él sí la quiso.

**Ah, no es gran cosa, ¿verdad? En fin, podría haberme quedado mejor, pero no seáis muy malvados que lo escribí deprimida y con cariño T-T**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores. Nos leemos.**

**Aika (:**


End file.
